The Haunted Ship
by angietheunicorn
Summary: They say that Ghosts don't exsist, that they are just fiction. Well, 'They' are wrong. There ARE ghosts. I should know. I am one of them. My name is Isabella Marie Swan Briggs, and this is my story.


**Hey, y'all, I do own the books, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. In fact, my family owns many copies. But that does not mean Edward Cullen or Bella Swan is mine…… and anything else I got online. I don't know if I can trust the internet, but still, I thought it would work. Tell me how you like it. If there is no interest, I won't waste my time working on this story.**

The word, Monster in a dictionary means, a horrible and or strange creature.

I would agree with the horrible part, and maybe the strange part.

What they left out, though, are the words like, mutation, heresy, forsaken, terrible, disgusting, gruesome, ugly, fearful, terrifying, desolate, heartless, and soulless.

I would know. I am a monster. Less of a monster, yes, but still a monster.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. You might say it doesn't sound like the name of a monster, but it is.

I suppose I should start somewhere.

Let's start with the day I died…..

It all started on my father's ship. My full name is Isabella Marie Swan Briggs. My father was captain of the wonderful ship, the 'Mary Celeste'. It was a beauty. I should know, I adored it.

It was my father's pride and joy. He loved it almost as much as he loved my mother and I.

It was 31 meter long, 282 ton brigantine. My father had named her the 'Mary Celeste', but her name was originally named the 'Amazon'. She was built in 1861 in Spencer's Island, Canada. She was the pride of that community, or that's what daddy said all the time.

In 1867, she ran ashore and my daddy bought and re named her. And thus came the Mary Celeste.

My daddy was taking alcohol to Italy. Genoa, Italy, to be particular. I was so excited. My mom and I were going to be on it for the very first time. I had seen it when daddy was in port, but I had never been on the ocean with it.

I was very little when I first went on. Daddy said that we were going to Italy. In December fourth or fifth, in 1872, my daddy was going to set sail, but he was bringing me and my mother.

1,701 barrels of Alcohol, shipped by Meissner Ackerman and Co., along with a six month supply of food and water was loaded on board, and the crew got on as well. Then, we were off.

My first day was amazing. I watched the ocean.

Daddy said I was born to be a sailor. My momma got seasick on the first day, but I didn't. I was clumsy on land, but for some reason, I was graceful on a heaving ship. That is ironic. I couldn't walk on a flat, stable surface without tripping, but I can skip and dance across a heaving, slick, tossing surface of a ship.

Anyways, this was where it all started.

I was a little girl. I remember that day.

Flashback

I was there, watching the sunset. It flashed with glory across the ocean. I smiled.

Daddy came behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Isabella, isn't it amazing?" he asked me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, daddy, it is. I can see why you love it. It's beautiful." I said.

He sighed, and took a deep breath. I leaned back, for comfort. I could hear his heart beat.

I sighed, and we watched the sunset.

End of flashback.

And now, as I look at the ruins around me, I wish that day had never happened.

You see, after that, things went wrong.

Something during mid-journey happened, something that haunts me to this very day.

Flashback.

I sighed, turning over in my itchy cot. I sighed again, and then, my mom came in. she was holding a candle.

"Isabella, hurry, we have to go." She whispered, rushing over.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Honey, we have no time to explain." She said, and I rolled out of bed. She looked rather sick.

"Come honey, hurry, and don't get trapped in here, remember that this door has a lock that sticks? Remember when one of the crew members got trapped, and it was only by luck that he got out?" she asked me. I nodded. That had been scary. We had tried braking down the door, but it didn't work. The door was too strong to break down. My daddy had gotten it made that way to prevent pirates from raiding the treasury. Then, on of the other men, they got lucky when they were picking the lock. It wouldn't work again.

I nodded, and then she grabbed a small back and put a cloth over my nose.

"Mommy, what's going on?" I asked her.

She shook her head, and then rushed off, with my hand in hers.

The ship was heaving more than usual.

We went out the door, and then I remembered my dolly.

"Mommy, I have to get my dolly!" I screamed, ducked back. She screamed for me to stop, but I didn't. I couldn't leave Mrs. Fanny worth behind!

Right as I snatched my doll and turned back to the door, the ship heaved. The door slammed.

I heard my mom screaming and crying on the other side. I heard her pounding.

"Mommy?" I asked, and I pounded too.

"Renee, we can't stay, we'll die." I heard one of the crew member's voice.

"I am not leaving my daughter in there!" she wailed. I was scared. Mommy never wailed.

Fear trickled into my system. I was trapped, and something was wrong.

I pounded on the door.

"Mommy!" I shrieked.

I heard her sobbing.

"Charlie, we can't leave her there, she'll die!" my mother wailed.

There was silence.

"Renée, we can't help her. She is trapped. We have to get ourselves out first. Then we can come back, I swear it!" he vowed, and I heard tears in his voice.

He was going to leave me. He was going to leave me to die.

I screamed, and mommy did too.

"Daddy, no, please, save me!" I begged, slamming my fists on the door.

Mommy wailed and screamed louder.

And then, I heard two heavy men drag her away. I didn't hear anyone else.

I sat and I cried. I cried and I cried and I cried. I screamed and I beat the floor. My hands hurt and I knew my face was red and patchy. My hands were bleeding.

I ran over to the desk that my mommy and daddy kept.

There, on the top, was a picture. I grabbed it with bloody fingers and stared at the happy family.

"Daddy? Did you love me? Why did you leave me here? Mommy?" I begged them.

And then, I smelled something weird. I closed me eyes.

End of Flashback.

And that was the death of Isabella Marie Swan Briggs, Daughter of Captain Charlie Swan Briggs, and Renée Swan Briggs.

That was the death of me.

I don't know what happened, or where I we went.

The only thing I know is that I woke up and wandered through the walls. Hah, I was a ghost now. Some say that all I had to do was find out how I died or why, or all I needed was to find closure.

Nothing happened.

I didn't 'move on'. And I didn't leave the ship. I couldn't. I never could. It was my resting place. There was no closure for me, a lost soul, doomed to be damned to this life.

I spent the most time near my childish body. It was slightly creepy. I watched my body decay and fall away. I watched as worms fed away on it.

It was strange, because my ghost wasn't the childlike vision you would think would happen. No, it was a teenager. I was a teenager. I looked maybe 17. My hair was longer than the childish curls I had kept. My face was thinner, less chubby.

I don't care to remember how many days passed before the ship was found. I thought that we were heading towards the straight of Gibraltar. The flywheel had been tied, the lifeboat was gone.

The wood that attached the lifeboat wasn't splintered. It looked like the lifeboat was intentionally used to abandoned ship and leave me here. They left me. My mom and dad left me.

My ship was found by the Dei Gratia, and the captain of that ship knew my father very well. I had never met the man.

He was the one who found the ship. I don't know what happened to mother or father or the rest of the crew. There were maybe ten people, including me.

They wondered what happened to the ship too, and they towed the ship, my ship, to Gibraltar.

They claimed money on finding it, and they battled with the courts for it. I didn't care.

Something I had found out then was that I was hungry. Not for food, not for water. There was something that a person had. It burned within them. If I adjusted my incorporeal eyes, I could see their being, their soul.

And I wanted that. It was worse than anything I had ever felt before. It was a hunger so great, so grand, that it ate away at me. I could feel my self, wanting to plunge my hands into him to take it away. I wanted to drag the glowing nutrients to my lips and partake of it.

But I didn't. I wasn't meant to be a monster. I was damned, yes, but not a monster.

I see now that I am. At that time, I just wanted to suck it dry.

And so, I was hiding in the study I found. I guess it was my dad's secret study. My mom had mentioned something like that, but even she didn't know where it was.

There was a piano, and a lot of books. My father even left his journal.

I don't know how long I stayed there.

Apparently, we were docking in a British overseas territory off of the Iberian Peninsula.

It didn't matter.

I had to have substance. And so, I turned to the sea life.

Dolphins were my favorite. They had more soul than anything else.

I knew it was wrong. They deserved to live as well. I could never shake the feeling of guilt that came whenever I saw a dolphin freak out and panic around me. The animals didn't like me. They knew what was coming, or I was just too strange, too powerful, for them to fight. They couldn't see me, they couldn't hurt me. But I could turn them into lifeless, floating shapes. I could drain them of their soul. They couldn't fight it.

And that was what scared them. They avoided the ship, at all costs.

If only humans were that smart.

But, unfortunately for them, they weren't.

I was left alone for twelve years, and then, someone disturbed my rest.

They filled the ship with scrap. There were boots and cat food, and he tried to sink it. It was unsuccessful. He thought he could sink MY ship for nothing more than MONEY?!

He failed. He failed miserably, because I willed it to be so. I would not let the boat sink. If he wanted to test me, bring it on! It's not like he could hit me.

The ship was run up on Rochelois Reef, off the coast of Tahiti.

That would show humans. They already didn't like the boat. Some thought it was 'haunted'. Really now. I wonder why…..

It wouldn't matter. They never hear. They get freaked, they see things moving, they hear my ghastly screams, but in the end, I am nothing but a monster, thirsting for the souls of men, and trying to make a life.

It is now the year 2008, and I am waiting, as ever, to see the fate of my little boat, and the welfare of mankind. Fashions had passed wars and come and gone, people had been born and had died. Problems, peace, life, death, anger, sorrow, sadness, happiness, luck, joy, lust; I watched them all pass me by. I was no longer part of life. I was a spectator. I watched the seasons change, the storms come and go, and the tide ebb and grow.

Little did I know that in a few months, my life would be changed completely.

**Pssst! Hey, hey you! You with the eyes! You see that little button down there? The one that says something like 'review'? Yeah, if I were you, I would review please. Thanks.**


End file.
